<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does the Beard Maketh the Man? by allmahfeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274465">Does the Beard Maketh the Man?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmahfeels/pseuds/allmahfeels'>allmahfeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Insecurity, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmahfeels/pseuds/allmahfeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky gets his wisdom teeth removed but the sedation was so strong, he doesn't recognize Joe because he shaved his beard! Just a fluffy little fic. AU: no powers, just boyfriends that love each other a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does the Beard Maketh the Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe knew it had been a mistake as soon as he saw Nicky’s face. </p>
<p>“You’re not Joe,” Nicky said, voice sounding slightly muffled because of the gauze stuffed on one side of his cheek.</p>
<p>Joe glanced up immediately at the dentist, “Is he alright?” </p>
<p>The dentist smiled, having experienced this situation far too often, “Oh yes, he’s fine! Once you’re home, have him take one of the pain killers I prescribed and a nap and he should be good as new albeit a little sore when he wakes up.” </p>
<p>Joe nodded and said his thanks, the dentist leaving to meet with other patients. He looked back to Nicky whose head was starting to sag to one side of the waiting room chair, eyes drowsy with sleep. </p>
<p>“Are you ready to go home?” he asked, hopefully. </p>
<p>Nicky shook his head, confused.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m sorry but do I know you? I’m waiting for my boyfriend.. I wonder where he is? It’s unlike him to be late..” Nicky looked mildly panicked and Joe frowned. </p>
<p>Taking both of Nicky’s hands in his, Joe said gently, “Hayati, it <i>is</i> me.” </p>
<p>Nicky scrunched up his nose as he tilted his head, appraising the man before him. Then he smiled. </p>
<p>“You’re very handsome, I’ll give you that, but I’m afraid you’re not my Joe. Your hair is too short and he has this thick, bushy beard. And you, well, you don’t.” </p>
<p>He had said all of this like he was explaining something to a very small child.</p>
<p>Joe sighed and brought his hand to his forehead, massaging the tension headache that was slowly forming there. It didn’t even register to him when he went to get a haircut that shaving off his beard would be an issue. He was just trying to kill time until he had to pick Nicky up and thought his beard had gotten a little too unruly as of late. Looking back at Nicky’s vacant face, he was starting to regret his decision. </p>
<p>He also wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or not that his boyfriend of three years couldn’t recognize him without his beard. Then again, Nicky did say he was very handsome. But then again, <i>again</i>, if Nicky didn’t really know it was him, did that mean he was in the habit of calling random strangers handsome? Joe glanced back at him. Nicky’s eyes were glazed over and he was holding up his phone, trying to get it to recognize his face to turn on. Which would have been fine, except he kept missing every time. Annoyed, he began slapping the screen to turn it on and was mumbling something about having to call his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Joe smirked. Yeah, he was definitely still high. </p>
<p>“Nicky, <i>Nicolò</i>, it is me, I shaved my beard off while I was getting my haircut. Remember I told you on our way here that I was going to the barber?” he asked.</p>
<p>Putting his phone down momentarily, Nicky shook his head. “Why would Joe shave it off? It was a perfectly good beard!” </p>
<p>Joe sighed, wishing for all the world that he had kept his apparently perfectly good beard.  </p>
<p>Nicky started to look really worried now, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. </p>
<p>“I hope something didn’t happen to him! He’s never late, never..” he trailed, voice filled with concern. </p>
<p>How much longer was this stuff supposed to last? Joe hated seeing him like this. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like Nicky was going to believe him anytime soon so he had to try another tactic.  </p>
<p>“Oh no, please don’t worry. I meant to say I’m Joe’s, um, <i>cousin</i>?” he tried, unsure if Nicky would buy it. </p>
<p>“Is Joe ok?” he asked, nervously. </p>
<p>Joe felt relief wash over him, maybe he could make this work.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s fine! He just had so many papers to grade that he sent me to pick you up instead. I’m sorry for the confusion.”</p>
<p>Nicky nodded, seemingly believing the tall tale. </p>
<p>“Of course, he always works so hard. What did you say your name was again?” </p>
<p>Joe faltered slightly, unsure of what to say. He hated lying and consequently wasn’t very good at it. Time to see just how sedated Nicky still was. </p>
<p>“Uh, um, Yusuf?” he tried uneasily. </p>
<p>Nicky shook his hand and smiled, not making the connection. However, he did appear much more relaxed now that he knew Joe wasn’t in danger. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for me to take you home now? You really should rest. And Joe let me borrow his car,” he added the last part hastily, making sure to sell his story in case Nicky wondered how he had the keys. </p>
<p>Nicky nodded, “Yes, that would be nice.”</p>
<p>With that, they both got up and made their way to the door, Nicky stumbling a little and Joe trying his best to guide him. </p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>Joe was glad that Nicky had slept most of the car ride over. The whole situation made him just a little uneasy so he was happy he didn’t have to answer anymore questions. When they finally made it up the stairs, Nicky flung his sneakers haphazardly by their front door and went straight towards the couch, curling up onto one side. Draped over the back was the hoodie Joe had worn earlier that day. Nicky caught sight of it and put it on, making sure to pull the hood up and on as well. </p>
<p>“Did Joe say when he’d be back?” he asked, looking very pouty, his voice still slightly muffled because of the gauze.  </p>
<p>Joe couldn’t help it, he found pouty Nicky adorable. He had learned over the years that Nicky was not the best patient and this time was proving no different. After placing a painkiller in one hand and a glass of water in his other, Joe sat next to him, leaning on the other side of the couch so they were facing each other. </p>
<p>“You should really take that now, it will help you feel better. And soon, he wasn’t specific with the time,” he said. </p>
<p>Nicky nodded and took the painkiller, sighing forlornly. </p>
<p>He looked so unhappy. Joe began to worry that maybe the dentist hadn’t done a good job. It was only the removal of two wisdom teeth, something he understood to be fairly routine yet Nicky looked so uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Are you in a lot of pain?”</p>
<p>To his surprise, Nicky just shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I actually can’t feel much of anything right now. My face is still numb and everything is a little bit fuzzy,” he replied, poking his cheek a few times as if to see if it was still really there. </p>
<p>Joe gently took his hand, “Maybe don’t poke at it? The wounds are still fresh.”</p>
<p>Nicky just sighed and went back to pouting. On one hand Joe was relieved because he wasn’t in any physical discomfort. On the other, well, his Nicky looked absolutely miserable.</p>
<p>“Then what’s wrong? You look much too unhappy for a person who isn’t in any pain,” Joe said.</p>
<p>“I.. don’t take this the wrong way, I appreciate you taking me home, but I just really wish Joe was here right now,” Nicky murmured, looking as if someone had just stolen his puppy. </p>
<p> Joe had to stifle a laugh. “But you just saw me, erm, him, a few hours ago!”</p>
<p>“I guess so. He’s just…” Nicky trailed off, a smile spreading over his face. He closed his eyes and hummed to himself, as if he was recalling a sweet memory. </p>
<p>Joe didn’t want to disturb him, maybe the painkillers were starting to kick in and he was falling asleep, but then Nicky opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“He just always makes me feel better. When I had the flu, he’d rub my back and read me poetry  until I fell asleep. Last year when I broke my arm, he spent hours turning my cast into a work of art. He’s very special and…” Nicky smiled again before adding in a whisper, as if he was letting Joe in on a secret, “and very beautiful too.” </p>
<p>Joe felt his cheeks turn crimson. He didn’t know how to respond but he didn’t have to because just then, Nicky had brought one of his hands up to his face. He gently caressed his freshly shaved cheek. </p>
<p>“You remind me of him,” Nicky whispered. </p>
<p>Joe smiled, “Well, we are cousins after all.”</p>
<p>Nicky nodded and bought his hand back to his lap, yawning as he did so. </p>
<p>“I know you miss him, but I think you should get some rest. I’m sure you’ll feel better after a long nap,” Joe said, hoping that Nicky’s memory would return once he woke up. </p>
<p>“I guess…” came Nicky’s weak reply. </p>
<p>Seizing the moment, Joe stood stood up.</p>
<p>“Up, up,” he said to Nicky, pulling him to his feet before he had time to protest. </p>
<p>He walked them over to their bedroom and laid down on his back, arms outstretched. </p>
<p>“Come here. I know I’m not Joe,” at this he had to try his hardest not to roll his eyes, “but I don’t think he would mind us napping together. He did say to take care of you, after all.” </p>
<p>Nicky stared at him, clearly trying to make sense of what was happening but having difficultly due to all the drugs swimming in his system.</p>
<p>Finally after what seemed like ages, he slid into the bed, snuggling himself into Joe’s side like he had done so many times before. Joe wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his back up and down.  </p>
<p>“Wow, you even smell like him,” Nicky whispered breathing in.</p>
<p>Joe couldn’t help but chuckle. When all of this eventually did wear off, he was going to have a lot of fun relaying the details to him. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Joe hummed, hoping Nicky was getting sleepy.</p>
<p>A few moments later he heard Nicky’s gentle snores and breathed a sigh a relief. Hopefully he’d have his beloved back when he woke up.</p>
<p>—————————————————</p>
<p>Joe wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt Nicky’s hand caress his jaw, softly murmuring his name. He watched him open his eyes, blinking the sleepiness out of them. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he whispered, staring up at Joe. </p>
<p>Joe smiled, “Well hello there. Do you remember who I am now?”</p>
<p>Nicky looked puzzled, “Um, Joe?”</p>
<p>He nodded, “And I’m your…”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Nicky answered, unsure of the game they were playing. </p>
<p>Joe was still grinning as he kissed the tip of Nicky’s nose. </p>
<p>“Oh thank God! I have to tell you, habibi, the drugs they gave you to knock you out were strong. You didn’t even recognize me!” </p>
<p>Nicky laughed, “No, I would never! I don’t believe you!”</p>
<p>Joe just shook his head, leaning further back into his pillow, Nicky still resting on his side, “I had to make up a whole story about being my cousin just to get you to come home with me.”</p>
<p>Nicky felt his face flush, vaguely remembering the events of the morning. </p>
<p>“Do I really look so different without my beard?” Joe asked, voice a little soft now, as if he was worried what the answer would be. </p>
<p>“Of course not! My heart, I didn’t know what I was saying this morning. I’m pretty sure if you didn’t bring me home I wouldn’t’ve been able to even tell you my address.”</p>
<p>“That is true. When I parked in front of the building you had no idea we were home.”</p>
<p>Nicky nodded, adjusting his body until he was laying on top of Joe, careful not to hit his now sore cheek. “There, I wasn’t in my right mind. And besides, with or without the beard you’re beautiful either way.”</p>
<p>Joe ran a hand through Nicky’s hair, pushing a few strands out of his eyes, “You did say that earlier, and that I was special. You’re very sweet when you’re high, hayati.”</p>
<p>Nicky placed a soft kiss on Joe’s chin, and then another right on the corner of his mouth. He whispered, “You see, even heavily sedated I can’t resist you. Or your, who did you say you were again?”</p>
<p>Joe grinned, wrapping his arms tight around him, “My cousin, Yusuf.”</p>
<p>Nicky chuckled, “Wow, <i>so</i> creative!”</p>
<p>Joe playfully swatted his rear, “You know I’m not good under pressure!”</p>
<p>Nicky nodded and yawned, still tired from the day's events. He rested his face in the crook of Joe’s neck, gently stroking his jaw back and forth. The sensation was definitely different than his beard, he thought, but the skin there was so soft. He couldn’t resist kissing his jaw once more before fading into a fitful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This was my first fic EVER so I hope it was ok! Feedback is greatly appreciated, thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>